


Panic And Corona

by LightsCameraDragon



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Corona - Freeform, Fear, Other, Panic, Virus, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsCameraDragon/pseuds/LightsCameraDragon
Summary: Just a vent from a teenager over everything in my life. Over the corona virus, my family, friends, school. You can choose to read and maybe relate or not. Either way I hope you can feel the emotion.





	Panic And Corona

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first ever work on AO3. I would say please be nice but honestly no ones gonna see this most likely.

It has been 38 days since quarantine started. A month and a week. I haven’t left my house once. I’m too afraid. My parents are scared for me and so the rules are no one goes outside until it’s over. My friends all complain and whine. And we aren’t joking when we say we want to go to school again. We miss feeling safe. We miss seeing out friends. Even the people we dislike we miss because at least we were still seeing someone else. My friends and I are joking and laughing but we all know that we’re really not joking when we say that we can’t stand being inside. Or when we say that schools even worse now. 

Schools worse now. It’s online and that used to be my dream. It’s only a nightmare now. I don’t understand how to do my assignments. There’s no one to explain but other students but they’re just as confused as me. School is not my main concern and I don’t know if I should be worried about it.

I’m more worried on how my family will survive. There’s this threat that my parents could loose their jobs. We loose money. My brother doesn’t understand. Can’t understand. I wish I didn’t. All I hear is arguing and worries on how is anyone going to survive. My parents say that we’re lucky. So why do I feel more unlucky then I’ve ever felt in my life?

Nightmares keep coming back over and over. I don’t have a solution but stop sleeping. Distract. Eat. Drink. Play games. Put a smile on. Help other people. Anything to stop reliving nightmares. When I sleep I wake up screaming in the middle of the night. The most recent one was knowing that everyone died. No one lived through this. I was the only one left but eventually I was gone too.

There’s this constant fear that someone I know is going to get it and they won’t survive. Is it going to be my mom? My dad? What about my brothers? Will my friends be safe? I don’t know. I can’t know. I can’t do anything but sit around and wait. And hope. 

But so far my hopes starting to dwindle and my fears are growing larger. I’m sorry this seems edgy or like an angsty teen. I’m just scared. But then again. So is everyone else.


End file.
